The Harpers
The Harpers are one of the five ruling / alpha families within Ravencrest. Coyotes have two distinct hierarchies in thier packs. One for males, the other for females, each with an Alpha. These Alphas aren't necessarily a mated pair but presently they are. Patrick Harper is the male Alpha while his wife, Cecily is Alpha for the females. Patrick owns and operates the local newspaper, along with having numerous other business interests in town and around the state, so the Harpers are a very wealthy and influential family in their own right, though only fourth in the pecking order of major were groups in Ravencrest. Not that such a thing means they are subservient to other types of weres, they just aren't among the two really prominent family groups. The Harper Clan is extensive, and spread throughout the Surrounding states, so are not confined to Ravencrest either by choice or circumstance. In fact, only a few famlies of Harpers or related offshoots of the family currently reside in Ravencrest itself in 2011. When the family does gather, it is at a special place in the mountains that is carefully disguised to appear as a simple and pretty rustic camping site with a few basic cabins and places for tents. But that conceals an extensive network of caves that have been converted into rather luxurious living quarters, meeting rooms, recreational areas, and just about any other kind of area conidered to be needed. Were Coyotes revere the moon and call it Lady Moon. The females are even able to commune with Lady Moon on a generally basic level, but it is certain that when they sing to Her, the Lady answers. Males aren't able to do that, and communing with The Lady is an important part of a female's acceptance into the family once she comes of age. Of major note here is that two brothers, twins, shared thier sixteenth birthday with Trevor Locke. Chris and Craig were taken to celebrate their coming of age, and for general orientation about becoming functioning weres... ...only the same thing that happened to Trevor happened to Craig, who became female when he first changed. Chris, for some reason did not suffer the same fate and remained male. There will be more regarding them and other family members later. There is a rumor, more than a rumor, that the Harper clan engineered the most stunning defeat the Order of the Sacred Heart (Hunters) have ever experienced. Those same rumors claim that not one of those Hunters escaped from Ravencrest. Further whispering and hints claim that a sixteen year old girl, Cindy Harper, was if not the engineer, then the catalyst of that disaster for the order. What is known is that no Hunter escaped from even a larger group than had almost killed off the Locke family. Details are sketchy, and there is no hard evidence, but it is generally thougt by the unseen in town, that the Harpers have achieved on of the most stunning, and vindicating victories in the history of the Unseen. Family members seen so far: *'Patrick Harper' - Alpha male of the coyotes, Cindy's uncle, and patriarch of the Harpers in Ravencrest. *'Cecily Harper' - Alpha female of the coyotes Patrick's wife and Cindy's aunt. *'Carly Harper' - Cindy's older sister. *'Cindy Harper' *'Chris Harper' - Cindy's twin brother. *'Mary Jane Harper' - Cindy's cousin and Clarissa's twin. *'Clarissa Harper' - see above. *'Sylvia Carstairs' - a distant cousin who no one likes very much. *'Ryan Carstairs' - Sylvia's son and not a nice guy. *Catherine (Kate) - A distant cousin NOTE: In chapter 11 of 'Singing to the Moon' Patrick and Cecily officially adopted Cindy, and are working to do the same with Chris and Carly. Category:Weres Category:Characters Category:Coyotes